Till We Meet Again
by Nekoi
Summary: It was time, and more than time. He had fulfilled his promises and completed his obligations. The Village was as safe as he could make it. Having outlived all in his year group and then some, his heart yearned to reunite with them once more. Oneshot


**Disclaimer and Author's Note: **Although I named no names and left it deliberately vague so it could stand alone as an original piece (college English essays...sheesh..), it should still be obvious who this is about. Therefore, just to be safe, Naruto does not belong to me (although all the other characters here are technically OC's, so they do...) Please R&R, but no flames. Constructive criticism only!

**Till We Meet Again**

At first glance the room was sparse, holding only a bed and one large dresser. But upon looking at the dresser, one would see the numerous framed photos, depicting various people of all ages, littering the surface; a mute testimony to the many lives the bed's lone occupant had touched.

As the sunlight filtered through the window and struck the face of the man lying in the bed, he became transparent, surrounded by the flaming red aura of old. No longer the tired elder; a seeming of his former exuberance and vitality was cast over the wrinkles now lining his face.

Stirring, he opened his blue eyes, still brilliant and clear, despite his years. Glancing at the window, he paused before focusing his attention on the person waiting patiently by the bed. Catching his gaze and holding it for a moment, the elder finally sighed and nodded. Inhaling deeply, the young man clutched at the blankets as if to steady himself before standing and bowing his head to the old man. Turning to leave the room, he glanced back, as if seeking reassurance. Smiling, the careworn man waved him out. Still unsure, the youth left the room.

Alone, the ancient turned back to the window, gazing out at the single sakura tree gracing the yard. As he watched, a single petal blown by the wind came in through the window and landed on the pillow near his head. Raising a shaking hand, he clutched at it and closed his eyes. The scent washed over him as his fingers caressed the soft petal, bringing a tide of memories.

At the sound of the door opening and people entering, the wizened man released his memories and cracked his eyes open. Once again stopping to look out the window, he hesitated a bit longer this time, seeing familiar figures form in the play of light and shadows through the waving branches of the sakura tree, seemingly beckoning him. Forcing his eyes away, he turned back to those who had just entered.

Stepping forward, the youth who had left earlier gently caught hold of his elder's hand before stepping back and relinquishing his place at the bedside. Slowly, one by one, the rest came forward, squeezing his hand, giving him a hug, or bowing respectfully; each saying goodbye in their own way. When none were left, the first once more took up his post.

Watching him, the old one could easily see himself looking back through time at a mirror image of his younger self. Glancing around the room one more time, seeing in them the shadows of friends long gone, he let his eyes overflow with love for those present. Shortly, however, his eyes were again caught by the light flickering through the sakura branches. Staring, the figures he had glimpsed before became clearer; a wisp of hair blowing, almost the same color as the sakura blossoms, quickly followed by a shadow of black hair. Straining his ears, he thought he could hear the familiar tinkle of her laugh and the caustic snort of the other, as if wondering why he was just lying there. Slowly they began to move away. Yearning, his hand reached for them, his heart begging for them to wait.

A hush filled the room, as if the world was holding its breath. The bed-ridden man sat up slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching for the window. Walking forward, each step seemed easier, his body lighter. Not bothering to marvel at the loss of the infirmities of old age, he leapt thru the window, catching his companions' outstretched hands. Laughing joyously at their reunion, the three took off, together again at last.


End file.
